Visit of a Dimensional Rider!
by Alloutanime
Summary: Someone visits earth and it isn't just for a visit. Please review
1. Default Chapter

It was a normal day. Get up, do your chores, eat, go to bed. Tenchi Masaki's day was somewhat different. He had many more things to do. Such as make sure he could go through his work without being hassled by Ryoko or Ayeka. They had been bothersome to him.   
  
Everyone else did what they had to and some didn't. The only ones who never worked were Sasami and the cabbit Ryo ohki. Ryo ohki was a small gray cat/rabbit who was nothing ordinary for it was a cross of two animals and it could transform into a ship or a robot.   
  
This day had been normal. Tenchi had done his work and absolutely no one had been seen. It was completely odd since it never happened before. Once he had finished his chores he had searched for everyone because it was time for dinner. "Hello? Where is everyone!?" he yelled vainly while he walked through the forest because no one was at the house.   
  
"Hello Tenchi! Lookin for me?" said a feminine voice.  
  
He turned around to see Washu who was leaning against the tree at least 6 feet away. "Oh hello Washu! Have you seen anyone? Everyone has been gone lately..."   
  
"Not to worry Tenchi! They're deep in the forest. I think when Ryoko was leaving she said something about Seo something. But I have a feeling she was excited. I wonder who Seo is... "  
  
" I have no idea either but if everyone else knows what Seo is then we should find them!" replied Tenchi as he turned to the forest.   
  
" They went that way if you want to know. " said Washu, then she pointed forward into the forest. "  
  
"... Who could Seo be? " muttered Tenchi, but it wasn't so softly said because Washu had replied.  
  
"I think there is a very dangerous space pirate called Seo, but I wouldn't be so sure. "   
  
Tenchi's eyes widened as he thought , " s-s-space pirate!? Oh no! If we get someone else like that it won't be good! "  
  
Washu had already taken off in the direction she pointed. She seemed very anxious because she didn't take a look where she was going. She tripped several times but always recovered and kept going. After awhile they found a cleared area. There were barely any trees.   
  
" This is it! But why would everyone go so deep into the forest? " mentioned Washu as she stopped.  
  
" Aw... you're too fast" said tenchi who just arrived panting.   
  
"..."   
  
"So where is everyone?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"Down there by that tree in the plain. " said washu motioning here hand to the center of the area where a quite large tree stood. Ryoko was in a branch at the top and Ayeka was at the base sitting and looking at the sky. Sasami was by Ayeka and holding Ryo ohki close. Kiyone was standing near the massive trunk looking up as well. Mihoshi was standing by Kiyone shaking like mad and clutching her blaster.   
  
" Seo must be dangerous if everyone is waiting like this..." Tenchi said.   
  
He walked up to the area where they waited and sat down on an uprooted area of tree trunk.   
  
In space...  
  
  
" Surrender now Seo! We got you and there is too much risk going into the atmosphere! You'll be killed! " said a determined Galaxy Police officer in his ship.   
  
" Oh no! I'm going to be caught! Oh me oh my! The powerful officer will capture me! I might as well give up! ... or NOT! " came on intercom from a cabbit ship next to the Officer's ship. Seo fired a missile into the Officer's ship sending it millions of miles away. Due to the launch of the missile the ship was pushed into Earth's atmosphere. "No! Not this! " came from the cabbit ship. " I shouldn't have fired my booster rocket... not only the Galaxy Police gone but now I can't get outta this atmosphere! Damnit!"   
  
The ship fell into the atmosphere and soon was seen. It luckily managed to slow down a bit and made a succesful landing in a forest.   
  
The area was nothing but trampled trees from the landing. But the thing that came out of the landing wasn't a ship. It was a small silver furred cabbit with a green gem on its forehead. It's blue eyes were light and definitely the most noticeable characteristic of it.   
  
The little animal hopped about and into the forest almost weakly. It had not gotten far because it had found the area where everyone was waiting. It had stayed quiet when it reached the area because it had needed to get past them somehow. It took the risk and flew high above them and felt a bit of pain. The landing hadn't helped it at all so the little cabbit began to fall.  
  
" Ryoko, who is Seo?"   
  
" A space pirate more dangerous than me... We should be seeing him soon. And when Ayeka finds him it won't be pretty. " replied Ryoko but she muttered the last sentence.   
  
Tenchi yelped. "T-that strong?" he said as his face went more pale than anyone had ever seen.   
  
" He isn't good at all! He has attacked Jurai on many occasions and has no respect! He is the last person you would want to be a friend with! "  
  
"I hear he's quiet the gentleman. " said Ryoko.   
  
"That's what your kind would say! " yelled Ayeka at Ryoko.  
  
" Hey since when did I insult you!? And you're just a stuck up princess! " argued Ryoko angrily.  
  
" Never mind that! I want to find out why you know he is coming here! "  
  
"He has a cabbit Ayeka. I can speak with cabbits and I happened to hear him send a signal..." said Ryoko.   
  
All of a sudden a flash of silver came down next to Sasami after breaking several branches and most of them grazed Ayeka.  
  
" oh look! It's a cabbit like Ryo ohki! " cried Sasami. Ryo ohki had jumped from Sasami's arms and studied the silver cabbit. Ryo ohki backed away after smelling it.   
  
" Whats this? " said Ayeka after brushing off some twigs from her shoulders.   
  
" Hey Seo ohki! It must be Seo's cabbit! " Ryoko pointed out as she jumped from the branch. She and Ayeka exchanged glares and Ryoko picked up the limp animal.   
  
"Poor thing... Seo must be hurt too... But Seo can manage. Let's go back and bandage it up. " said Mihoshi after she put away her blaster.   
  
"If you ask me we put it in a cage and send it off to Head Quarters! It is a criminal for assissting Seo! " said Kiyone in a firm tone.   
  
" Kiyone its hurt! Why would we do that!? Even if it is Seo's cabbit we should help it! Would you do that to Ryo ohki or to Ryoko!?" said tenchi.  
  
"Maybe..." said Kiyone under her breath.   
  
No one bothered to listen to her because they had already rushed back.   
  
End of Chapter one! Good?  
  
  



	2. Where is he?

"Well the vital signs are normal. He's okay just let him rest..." said Washu as she stopped the machine that was just running.  
  
" Just that?! It fell from thousands of miles and hit the ground straight on! How could it be okay!?" said Tenchi.  
  
" Tenchi it landed. It just lost a bit of energy. Seo ohki will be fine... Just don't wake him up or you'll find a grumpy cabbit..." Washu said while she put a blanket over Seo ohki.   
  
"Really? I thought it was a crash! I mean the area where he landed was pretty shaken and crashed up! " claimed Tenchi.   
  
"Oh its nothing. Now go! Go! He can't sleep while you keep talking. " said Washu as she pushed him out the door.  
  
"... Cute cabbit you are but I have an odd feeling about you... Why would your master call you by the almost same exact name as himself? Well I'll take a blood type test... we'll see soon..." said Washu as she took a small device from out of nowhere and placed it on Seo ohki's paw. It beeped and she removed it.   
  
She immediately put the device on another machine that held it in place. " Now to scan you..." She started typing furiously on a panel and the machine holding the smaller device made a scan on the blood that was taken. "Hm... this is odd indeed... It will take a few days to finish the research... but lemme see what the types are..." said Washu as she studied the screen.   
  
She had looked at the screen for at least an hour and her eyes looked like they were going to pop. She had not blinked once then she blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Well... this blood type is more than new for me! I never heard what a 'saiyan' is..." said Washu as she had stopped rubbing her eyes. " What a saiyan is I will not find out until tomorrow or the next day. I cannot do a search in just a few hours... But theres another blood in this system... It's... it says... Angelic blood? What's that mean?! He's and angel!? " said Washu as she checked to see if she read right. "But this is a cabbit! How could it have Angelic and Saiyan blood!? ... Never mind... I haven't slept in awhile... Oh well let it go for a day..." said Washu as she walked away and to her bed.   
  
The next day had come quite fast. Washu had gotten up late and went to check on Seo ohki. She had checked on the table he was lain on but there was only a blanket. " Huh!? Where is Seo ohki!? " she yelled as she ran out into the hall. She ran around the house searching in vain. "Where could he be? " she said as she sat on the couch and sighed.   
  
She heard a faint purr. " What was that? " she said. She got up and looked behind the couch to see Seo ohki lying down sleeping. Smiling she picked him up and pet him. " Troublesome aren't you? "  
  
"No, I wouldn't say that" mentioned a male voice. Washu looked around confused. " What was that? Never mind... Must be hearing things... " Washu stated as she got up and walked to the kitchen with Seo ohki still in her arms.   
  
Sasami was cooking lunch. "Found him? Oh good well I know Ryo ohki likes carrots so I got him a few carrots... You think he would like it? " said Sasami but she hadn't stopped slicing meat and putting it into a pot. " I guess. He is a cabbit to. Hey might as well see if he likes soup too. " replied Washu while she set Seo ohki on the counter.   
  
Ryoko walked in wearing a normal dress and she glanced at Seo ohki. " Oh he's awake! Aint he cute? " said Ryoko after she pet the cabbit. She picked him up and sat in a chair with him on her lap.   
  
Seo ohki jumped from her lap and wandered down the hall to Kiyone's room which was empty. He had jumped to a small pink cube that was faintly glowing. He quickly hopped to it and started fumbling with it and managed to twist it around even though he had no opposable thumbs. It glowed more and a signal was sent to a ship drifting in space. It immediately flew to earth.   
  
Seo ohki began to leave the room but heard footsteps. He quickly went under the bed. Kiyone walked in and lied down on her bed. " I'm bored... What? Why is my Signal going? " she said as she tried to twist the small cube back. It stopped glowing and Seo ohki used the confusion to exit the room.   
  
The cabbit hopped over to the kitchen and found everyone looking at him with a surprised face. Well not everyone... Just Ryoko and Washu.   
  
" Come over here Seo ohki! " said Ryoko in a slightly demanding tone.   
  
He meowed in a questioning tone then walked over to her. She picked him up and she grinned. Smiling she whispered into his ear. " Hello Seo... Why don't you change your form? "   
  
Seo ohki jumped and hopped away as fast as possible. Ryoko flew after him quite fast.   
  
" You're not at your strongest Seo! I'll easily catch up! Transform and you just might have a chance! " She said eagerly.   
  
Seo ohki let out a growl and began to glow. He turned purely into light for 4 seconds and was replaced by a stout looking man that looked the age of 25. He had silver hair and a silver furry tail. He was quite muscular and had bright blue eyes.   
  
He began to fly and outstripped Ryoko easily.   
  
"Oh I see you want to lay hard to get! Well I knew you would do that! Fight me! " yelled Ryoko as she landed.   
  
Seo landed also. " I don't have a reason to fight you. But I think you have a reason to fight me. You want the reward of catching me? Well many people do. " he said.  
  
" Nope! Just a date. " said Ryoko as she grinned like mad.   
Seo's face went pale. "..."  
  
Ryoko just grinned as she threw a blast at him. Seo quickly countered and the two blasts collided and exploded. Seo quickly threw another blast at Ryoko. The blast simply bounced off her shield and landed on a tree which was blown to splinters. He ran at her and threw a quick punch. She grabbed his fist held it tight then slammed her elbow into his stomach. He staggered back and fell to his knees. Ryoko grinned over him and walked forward to get him into the house. His eyes changed from blue to green suddenly. He got up and his hair began to stick up and change from silver to gold.   
  
"Wow..." said an amazed Ryoko.  
  
He clenched his fists as a golden aura filled the forest from his body. Seo had gone Super Saiyan.  
  
Chapter three soon  



End file.
